My Little Cody
by lolkittie64
Summary: Sierra pays Cody for him to go on a date with her on Valentine's Day. But, when disaster strikes and they are transported to an alternate universe where they are turned into ponies, how will they survive? Will they get home? Or will they both be ponies forever? Find out HERE!


Cody groaned. _One more ride on that merry-go-round and I'll scream! _he thought, gloomily. Sierra smiled manically and said in a hyper voice,  
"Isn't this fun, Codykins? Valentine's Day is the best! Squeee!" she said fangirshly, as usual. Cody gulped, knowing what would come next. Sierra hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. Cody had agreed to go on a date with Sierra for Valentine's Day, as she said she'd pay him $50 if he did. They were at the Sparkly Stardust Fairgrounds, Sierra's dream place. Cody hated it. _But,_ as he thought to himself, _fifty bucks is fifty bucks._

"S-Sierra..." he said faintly, being squashed.  
"Oh, I'm so happy you're with _me _on Valentine's Day, Codyyy!" she squealed.  
"When do I get my money?" he mumbled. Sierra looked around hopefully for anything they hadn't ridden on yet. The place was packed on that day: Couples were everywhere. The crazy fangirl spotted a pink, sparkly ride in the shape of a heart. Little red lights all around it flashed on and off. Sierra charged over two it, dragging a reluctant guy by the arm. Her eyes lit up like the lights when she saw it closer: It was mostly enclosed, a rollercoaster-tunnel with a heart shaped entrance. There was a gap in the middle where the tracks ran out and the cart flew into the open air. It was the one ride you just couldn't miss.

Sierra marched over to the ticket guy, who had his back to them and was reading a book.  
"Two tickets for the Sparkly Stardust Special, please!" Sierra smiled. The ticket guy turned around. He looked familiar. Very familiar.  
"Noah?" Cody asked in shock. Noah sighed.  
"Yes, it's me, Cody. He looked at Sierra, with a bored expression on his face.  
"It's out of order, Sierra. Sorry, but it's a no-go. Go tell your ditzy friends that, 'cause I'm mean to be on my break, and I don't wanna have to deal with anymore people today," he said in a monotone. Sierra scrunched up her face.  
"But me and Cody _really_ want to go on!" she pouted. Noah sighed again, obviously over this whole 'fangirl' thing.  
"Well, you can't." But Sierra was already marching over to the ride, taking no notice of his warning.

"Sierra, you can't do this! It's suicide! Look, the tracks are_ broken_!" Cody tried to reason with her. Sierra didn't respond but drag him further.  
"Oh, we are going to have so much _fun, _Codykins!" she said happily, putting him in the cart.  
"Sierra? Please, no! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Cody screamed. Noah turned slightly pale.  
"Um, guys? Hello? I'm going to lose my job if you do this this!" he complained.  
"SHUT UP NOAH!" Sierra screamed at him. His face regained its colour."Well, if you wanna die, not my problem," he said to them. "You two are crazy."  
"Noah! I DON'T WANT TO BE ON THIS THING!" he bawled. Noah shrugged.  
"Sorry, Cody. I can't fight Sierra. There's nothing I can do about the situation." he said to him. "Good luck. Have a soft landing." he replied.

Sierra pulled the lever and the cart went hurtling down the tracks at top-speed, Cody screaming like a girl and Sierra screaming like a... fangirl. The cart went down, down, down... and suddenly up, and the tracks ran out. The cart went soaring through the air like a giant, screeching metal bird. People stared up at the sky, wondering what the strange object was. Cody expected the cart to go slower and fall to the ground, but instead it went faster, gathering speed almost as if it were turbo-powered. Sierra, by this point was in Cody's lap while Cody screamed with fear and the pain of her sitting on his scrawny body. Time seemed to stretch out, and it seemed like hours that they had been flying through the air. Cody, reluctantly, allowed himself to look down. To his shock, he couldn't see the ground. That could only mean one thing: They were going upwards.

Cody gulped. He never had had a head for heights, and this was just insane. He nudged Sierra.  
"Um, Sierra?" Cody asked weakly. Sierra smiled at him.  
"Yes, Cody?" she said sweetly, her purple hair whipping about in the wind.  
"Well... How do I put this... We're off the ground?!" he says. Sierra's almost black eyes widened.  
"OMG! Really?! I _have_ to update my blog!" she squealed. She whipped out a laptop from nowhere, and started furiously typing. Cody facepalmed.  
"Sierra, don't you realise how serious this is?" he asked, exasperated. Sierra looked up from her typing.  
"As long as I'm with you, Codykins, everything will be alright! Because you'll protect me, won't you?" she asked hopefully. The brunette hesitated. He had always felt responsible for Sierra, as anything he said Sierra worshiped.  
"I guess so..." he said. Sierra squealed with delight.  
"Oh Cody, you're so romantic!"

The cart suddenly went to a stand-still. Cody stiffened. This didn't feel right. No sooner had he thought that thought, the cart started plummeting downwards at an alarming rate. Sierra wailed in despair. Cody hid his head in his hands. Was this his last moment on Earth? He didn't want to spend it with Sierra! She didn't mean anything more to him than a crazy girl who was obsessed with him. Cody closed his eyes tight, and jumped off the cart.  
"CODYYYYYYY!" Sierra screamed, reaching her hand out too late. The boy was dropping, not wanting to spend his dying moment with a crazy girl.

Cody was falling, and fast. He waited for himself to smash to the ground. Just as he was about to hit the ground, something soft and white broke his fall. He allowed himself to open his eyes, amazed he didn't drop to his death. He was sitting on a large, cotton-wool like object.

"You okay, there?" sounded a voice from next to him. "That was quite a fall!" Cody turned around. There, was a light-blue pony with a rainbow mane and wings. He blinked, speechless. He'd seen his fair share of My Little Pony, as lots of the guys at his school watched it, and here was Rainbow Dash standing right in front of him! "Uh... Are you alright?" Cody nodded his head, dumbfounded. "It looks like you've grazed your hooves!" Cody looked down at himself.  
"What on Earth are you talking abou- Wha?" he said. Cody looked down to expect hands, but instead there were hooves! He was about to scream, when he realised the blue pony was staring at him.

"I can tell, you're not from here. Where in Equestria do you come from?" she asked. Cody swallowed, and then thought. He couldn't tell a _pony_ who obviously knew nothing about humans that he came from an alternate world!  
"I come from... up there" he stuttered, pointing to the sky. The blue pony smiled.  
"Cool! So, from Cloudsdale? I've always wanted to live there." she grinned. "I'm Rainbow Dash, by the way. And you are...?" Before he could answer, there was a loud screaming coming from above. It was a purple pegasus with a dark purple-red plait... Sierra!

She crashed on top of Cody. He made a strangled noise, a bit like if you put a raccoon in a blender.  
"Codyyy! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE!" Sierra bawled. Rainbow Dash looked at Cody, confused. Cody tried to think straight: What would be pony type names he could give themselves?  
"Cody?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That's an... uh... unique name..." she added. Cody laughed awkwardly.  
"No, no, that's just a... uh... nickname! Yeah, that's just a nickname. My real name is..." Cody thought desperately for a name that sounded like Cody. He turned around to look at his flank. To his surprise it was bare. He was a teen pony, and yet no Cutie Mark. No inspiration there.  
"I'm... Coco Crackle! Yeah, that's my name," he blurted. Yes, it was lame, but he was under pressure. "And that there is Magenta Craze." Rainbow Dash grinned.  
"Cool. Okay, I gotta fly, so catch you two later!" she said, before zooming away.

Sierra looked at Cody, slightly scared.  
"Um... Cody? So, we're ponies now?" she said, in an uncharacteristically small voice. Cody nodded.  
"From now on, I'm Coco and you're Magenta." he told her. Feeling forlorn that she was all he had left of the normal world, he nuzzled into her. Sierra nuzzled back.  
"Sierra... Let's stick together. Until we get out of this world. Okay?" he asked the pegasus. She nodded, smiling.  
"I'll try not to be so crazy. But it's in my nature. So, how do we get out?" she asked him, curious. The stallion took a step forward and looked up to the powder blue sky.  
"I don't know," he admitted. "But I know where we can start..."


End file.
